Mi destino (saga de Infinitas Dimensiones)
by juanjonh343
Summary: Todos tenemos un destino, hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase, sea quien sea, siempre cumplirás con tu destino quieras o no quieras. Pero que sucede cuando tu destino es cambiar el destino de los demás, que sucede cuando debes quebrar lo inquebrantable y alterar un historia, pues ese es mi destino, y no sera tarea fácil ya que sera atrevas de infinitas cantidades de dimensiones.
1. Chapter 1

**Infinitas Dimensiones**

**(Bueno, iniciare este nuevo fanfic el cual lo tengo planeado para largo, es mi primer fanfic así que veamos que tan buen escritor soy XD)**

**Prologo.**

Todos tenemos un destino, nadie puede escapar de su destino, tal vez veas historias de personas que cambiaron según ellos su destino, sin saber que su destino era cambiar su futuro que ellos tomaron por destino.

Pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, siempre cumplirás con tu destino, sea cual sea.

La verdad es algo que me molesta a mí, pues hay quienes no merecen dicho destino, sufriendo las consecuencias de actos que no son suyos. Esto provocaba un profundo sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi ser, "sufrir porque alguien más cumple su destino aunque no lo merezcas".

Alguien diga me que esto es una broma, sufrir sin merecerlo, solo por el motivo que se tiene que cumplir un dicho destino, por favor, si tuviera el poder para hacer algo al respecto en una incontable cantidad de veces yo habría intervenido. Pero como no soy estúpido, me resisto a hacer algo aunque se me parta el alma, ya que si lo hiciera, podría volverse peor.

Pero ahora, yo tengo el poder para intervenir.

Pues mi destino, no se ha cumplido, se está cumpliendo. Ya que, mi destino es cambiar, el destino de los demás, pues hay quienes merecen que su destino sea cambiado y no hablo de solo humanos, sino de más especies en otros mundos, universos y…dimensiones…en las que existen especies de todo tipo como ponis, minotauros, centauros, likois, perros, dragones, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, cumplo 1000 años de edad, no recuerdo ni sé que especie soy, pues las dos especies que me gusta más ser es como humano y como poni. Cada una tiene sus pros y contras, ya que es mi cumpleaños decidí contarles mi historia la cual dirán que está llena de copyright. Pero entenderán porque, esta no es una historia fácil de contar, es compleja, por lo que tendré que empezar con mi primera vida o de la que más tengo memoria y seguiré así contando hechos importantes de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Infinitas Dimensiones**

**(Tengo 2 prólogos, este es el segundo y el anterior obvio que es el primero, después de este empieza la verdadera historia)**

**Prologo 2 **

El destino, la única cosa de la cual nadie puede huir, hagas lo que hagas, al final cumplirás con tu destino sea el que sea.

El destino es así, simple, hay un principio y hay un final, pero lo que hay entre el principio y el final es "inexistente". A que me refiero, bueno a que tú debes escribir lo que hay en medio de estos.

Tal vez digas que esto no es verdad, porque habrás viso películas, historias, videojuegos, etc. Donde hay quienes cambian su destino, pues es esto falso, el destino es irrompible, a veces al hacer esto te acerca mas a tu destino e incluso ese puede ser tu destino, el de cambiar tu futuro que ellos mal interpretan con destino.

Pero que sucede cuando tu destino es cambiar el destino de los demás y ayudar a que alcancen el suyo, pues ese es mi destino y no es un solo planeta o universo, sino que será atraves de dimensiones, que su número es comparable al cosmos ya que mi misión es atraves de infinitas dimensiones.

**Nota del autor: tal vez ya hayas visto esta ideo, como en Bioshock Infinite. Pero hay una clara y notoria diferencia entre mi concepto y el del juego. Y este prologo es mas corto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Infinitas Dimensiones**

**(Todo esto lo tengo escrito en mi libreta, al principio era un pésimo escritor por lo que como cualquier inicio no será muy bueno para que no juzguen antes de tiempo, ya verán como poco a poco ira mejorando. Oh y para los que esperen algo de MLP o Halo, dejen me decir que tocare esos temas más adelante, primero pasaremos por una aburrida vida de un joven acabando la universidad, pero aquí hay cosas importantes que tendrán que afectar en su futuro, ya veré como, tengo las ideas pero no el escrito.)**

**Saga primera vida y primera muerte (lo hare por saga de capítulos ^ ^)**

**Capítulo 1**

-**Muy bien, ¿qué quieres saber Twilight?**-

-**Sobre tus vidas antes de conocernos**\- dice Twilight un tanto curiosa

-**Bueno… no estoy seguro de esto… ¿segura que quieres saber?**\- dice un tanto indeciso (debo dejar de ser tan redundante)

-**Sí, además soy tu esposa y debes de contármelo, además como es que mi marido no confía en mi**\- dice Twilight

-**Bueno, ¿por dónde empezar?-dice pensativo-no estoy al 100% seguro de esto pero solo te pido que no me tortures, se cómo actúas cuando estas celosa, pero eso fue muchos años antes de conocerte, además como traicionaría a la mujer que amo**\- dice dándole una idea de las cosas que le contara

-**Lo prometo John, puedes confiar en mí**\- dice Twilight

-**Muy bien**\- dice el pony de nombre John (no doy descripciones de su apariencia de los 2 personajes, uno ya sabemos cómo es Twilight Sparkle y si no sabes solo pon su nombre en el buscador y sobre John, todavía no me decido como será, tengo 2 ideas pero no me decido, así que cuando llegue esa parte de descripciones estaré preparado)

**Recuerdos** (no se me ocurrió una palabra mejor para expresar esto XD)

Todo empieza un mañana, un sonido muy molesto se escucha proveniente de un despertador, al lado se puede ver a una joven de 23 años (ni tan joven, uno se esperaría de 17 años o algo así) de ojos purpuras y cabello negro despertándose lentamente ya irritada de un minuto de escuchar esa horrible alarma, esta estira la mano para apagarla, empieza a intentar apagarla pues el botón se había atorado, pero al final no lo aguanta más y le da un fuerte golpe al despertador haciéndolo añicos, ella lo mira con indiferencia lo que había hecho(valla fuerza).

-**Esta es la cuarta vez en este mes**\- dice enfadada

Ella se levanta de su cama y se dirige a su closet para buscar que ponerse, en él se puede apreciar mucha ropa para alguien muy refinado, se pone ropa de alguien formal, una falda que baja más de las rodillas de color gris y una camisa blanca. Ella sale de su cuarto y baja hasta llegar a la cocina para preparar su desayuno. Pasados los 10 minutos se le puede ver comiendo unos huevos fritos (comida refinada para gente refinada) y un poco de jugo de limón (así es no seguiré la tradición del jugo de naranja). Mira el reloj…

-**Ya me tengo que ir si quiero llegar temprano**-menciona tomando una mochila y yéndose a la universidad

En otro lugar un despertador suena pero a diferencia del otro este suena con música de genero Dubstep despertando a una joven de una edad de 23 años de unos hermosos ojos color rosa y cabello corto (ni tan corto para que se vea que es mujer LoL) de color azul y con ralla blancas (Inspirada en Dj-pon3 o Vinyl Strach). Ella se levanta con todos los ánimos del mundo que le causaba la canción todas las mañanas. Se dirige hacia su armario para sacar algo con que vestirse, tomando el típico estilo de su personaje favorita de su programa favorito y no era más y nada menos que Vinyl de la serie de MLP (no esta no será la intervención de MLP en esta historia ya verán que será más grande y ya basta de aclaraciones).

-**A empezar el día**\- dice ella bailando y sintiendo la música como recorre todo su cuerpo

Ella apaga la alarma pero se pone sus audífonos para seguir disfrutando la música electrónica que escuchaba, pues había géneros de Wud, Dubstep, Electro House, etc.

Al mismo tiempo que se prepara un emparedado con jamón, sirviéndose también un vaso con leche y sacando un poco de jugo que tenía en su refrigerador. Después de terminarse el emparedado y la leche toma el jugo se dirige a un cuarto que por su aspecto se logra notar que le pertenece a una Dj, ella enciende su computadora con el jugo en su mano bebiéndolo poco a poco, al encenderse abre la página de youtube, se fija la cantidad de suscriptores que tiene y por poco escupe el jugo sobre la computadora por la sorpresa que se había dado, ella estornuda un poco y devuelve la mirada a la computadora pues no creía lo que sus ojos veían así que los cerro y se los tallo un poco, devolvió la mirada y sus sospechas se confirmaron, pues le faltaban 1000 suscriptores para llegar a los 100000 suscriptores.

-**No lo puede creer, esto es increíble**\- dice la dj con una cara de sorpresa al 100% y la boca por el suelo (literalmente)

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**(Este primer capitulo es solo para describirlas, el siguiente describiré a otros 2 personajes para oficialmente iniciar la historia y desde una parte pasara a un tipo de narración de primera persona por parte de John que aquí tiene otro nombre)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Infinitas Dimensiones**

**(un segundo capítulo para un fanfic que se ve por ahora será un gran fracaso, pero si no hubiera cosas aquí que me dan posibilidades de hacer interesantes y entretenidas mini historias para el futuro de la saga ya habría empezado en otra parte de la vida de mi personaje, para los que no les guste como va, solo pido paciencia hasta que esta saga de capítulos inicie y ya podrán criticar en su máximo esplendor si la historia se ve con potencial o no, dejando esto claro dejo que lean el capítulo)**

**Saga primera vida y primera muerte**

Afuera de una casa se ve a un muchacho con una libreta y un bolígrafo, el joven de 22 años (cumple el próximo mes (ya sé que no les interesa)), ojos azules y cabello rubio, revisando la dirección a ver si era la correcta, después de confirmar que si lo es, toca el timbre. Al poco tiempo sale una chica (la dj del capítulo anterior).

-**Le puedo ayudar en algo**\- pregunta la dj

**-¿Tu eres… eres Elizabeth… la creadora del canal Dj-po3?-**pregunta el joven (en mi historia ella es la creadora de dicho canal y sé que el verdadero es un hombre de una edad similar)

-**Emm… si**-responde Elizabeth

-**O por dios, soy tu admirador, tu música es súper mega increíble ¿me darías tu autógrafo?**\- pregunta el joven muy emocionado

-**Si no hay problema**-dice Elizabeth sorprendida pues es la primera vez que le pedían un autógrafo-**aquí esta…toma**-dice Elizabeth entregándole la libreta y el bolígrafo

-**Gracias no sabes cómo te lo agradezco**-dice el joven admirando la firma- **oh pero donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Carlos y ¿el tuyo?-**dice Carlos dejando a Elizabeth confundida pues el acababa de decir su nombre-**oh perdón pero claro es Elizabeth, perdóname es que estoy emocionado, pues mi artista favorita esta frente a mí- dice avergonzado de la idiotez que cometió**-vaya pero que mejor primera impresión tonto- **se decía en su mente.**

-**Gracias por el cumplido-**dice Elizabeth con aires de grandeza pensando en la fama que podría llegar a tener y el solo era el primero de muchos más que le pedirían su autógrafo- **pero ahora tengo que ir a la universidad**\- dice saliendo de sus pensamientos

-**Oh si quieres yo te llevo, voy también para haya**-dice Carlos

-**Está bien, ya vuelvo voy por mis cosas**-dice Elizabeth entrando a la casa (se preguntaran porque ella confía en él, pues la podría robar, secuestrar, violar o algo parecido pero en esta historia si se puede confiar en la gente de esta dimensión pues es como nuestro mundo pero como 100 veces más pacífico)

Elizabeth regresa con una mochila en su espalda (ni modo que en los pies) y sube al carro de Carlos para ir a la universidad. En el camino Elizabeth le cuenta sobre su carrera a Carlos en youtube. Al llegar a la universidad ambos bajan del auto (digo muchas redundancias en unas partes) y se van a sus respectivas clases. Carlos en el camino logra escuchar un violín, tocado de una forma que hace que tus oídos se sientan en el cielo.

-**Guau, pero que bien se escucha ¿Quién será el que este tocando?-**piensa Carlos

El camino hasta entrar a un salón viendo quien era el que tocaba más bien la que tocaba, se logra ver a una chica de cabello oscuro, ojos purpuras con vestiduras de una persona muy refinada.

**-¿Octavia?**-pregunta Carlos

-**Hola Carlos, ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en clases?**-pregunta la violinista y chelista Octavia (Inspirada en Octavia MLP)

-**Si pero ¿por qué no me dijiste que tocabas?**-pregunta Carlos

-**No entiendo como sacas buenas calificaciones**-dice sarcásticamente Octavia

-**Porque ahora que hice**-dice Carlos

-**Si serás, porque no me preguntaste nunca**-dice Octavia burlándose

-**Enserio jamás te pregunte**-dice Carlos un poco apenado

-**No, aunque seamos compañeros desde primaria jamás lo hiciste…**-dice Octavia**-…y también te invito a un concierto que será esta noche, en el teatro de la ciudad a las 8:00 p.m.**-

-**Ok, hay estaré, si quieres también te llevo**-dice Carlos-**esta es mi oportunidad para pasar a algo más con ella**-piensa creyendo que tenía oportunidad con ella

-**Sí, así no gastare dinero yéndome en el camión**-dice con un tono seductor haciendo que Carlos trague saliva-**jajaja, pero que cara de tonto acabas de poner, jajajaja**-dice esto procurando reír lo menos que puede pero sus intentos son inútiles

-**Bueno pasare a tu casa a las 7:30 ¿de acuerdo?**-pregunta Carlos

-**Sí, adiós**-se despide Octavia

-**Adiós Octavia**-se despide Carlos

Carlos se retira a tomar clases pero para colmo de él no tenía clases ese día, decidió invitar a su nueva amiga Eli (Elizabeth) pues le gustaba que le dijeran su nombre de manera incompleta como Eli o Liza, a la salida Carlos entre la multitud busco a una chica de ojos rosados con cabello corto de colores azul y blanco, después de una larga búsqueda por fin la encuentra.

-**Hola Elizabe… a perdón digo Eli**-saluda Carlos

-**Eh hola, ¿cómo estás?...adivinare… estas parado**-dice con tono burlón Elizabeth

-**Me preguntaba si querías ir a un concierto, tengo una amiga que quiero presentarte además tal vez te guste, si quieres pasare a tu casa a las 7:30**-dice Carlos-**como si se fueran a llevar bien una Dj y una Chelista**-piensa Carlos (para que escribo su nombre si es claro que es el, pero que redundancias escribo)

-**Sí, se oye interesante, te veo a esa hora**-se despide Elizabeth

-**Entonces te veo luego**-se despide Carlos

Un chico, solo, perdido en sus pensamientos pasaba por esa parte, su nombre era Juan Pablo

**_-Vaya hasta que sabré algo de ti-dice Twilight_**

**_-Si pero no me interrumpas que ese día es importante en un aspecto, que de seguro me va a doler-dice John_**

**_-¿Deberás ese era tu nombre en aquella dimensión?-Pregunta Twilight_**

**_-Sí, ahora déjame seguir contando, ¿ok?-dice John_**

**_-Está bien-dice Twilight_**

Iba caminado cuando una chica cayó al piso, no sabía quién era pero le ayude a levantarse

**-¿Estas bien?-**pregunta Juan ayudándola a levantarse

-**Estas ciego o que, claro que no estoy bien**-dice dejando algo avergonzado al que la ayudo-**pero de todos modos gracias**-agradece sorprendiendo aunque sea una poco a Juan

-**No…no hay de que**-dice pues esa chica lo estaba empezando a flechar

**_Se escucha una fuerte y sonora cachetada de Twilight a su esposo John._**

**_-Con que así la miras-dice enojada, ya que es una celosa_**

**_-Por qué crees que no te quería contar además solo fui su novio, aunque estuve a punto de proponerle matrimonio pero al final…-no puede terminar pues otra bofetada le da en la cara y lo tumba de su asiento-…no se lo propuse-dice sobándose-bueno continuemos-_**

-**Mi nombre es Elizabeth pero me puedes decir Eli o Liza**-se presenta la Dj

-**Mi…nombre es…Juan Pablo…un momento ¿eres?…O.O la famosa Dj-pon3**-dice Juan

-**Si-responde Elizabeth-vaya es el segundo hoy esto si es progreso jejeje**-piensa

-**Vaya… soy un admirador tuyo… me encanta tu música… principalmente porque además de bailarla… la sientes… la…**-es interrumpido

-**¿Vives?-**pregunta Elizabeth

-**Exacto, esa era la palabra que buscaba**-dice Juan- **perdón pero me tengo que ir**-se despide Juan

-**Adiós, te vero luego**-se despide Elizabeth

**(Desde aquí pasara a primera persona)**

Yo solo me limite a decir que si con la cabeza.

-Pero que bella es ella-dice en voz baja de camino a su casa-dice Juan(es John)

**_Un poderoso rayo sale disparado y da en John sacándolo a volar y atravesando el edificio._**

**_-Eso te lo mereces, continuaremos después ahora no estoy de buenas-dice retirándose para dormir_**

**_-Para que acepte-dice un adolorido John tirado en el suelo_**

**Fin de Capitulo 2**

**(Me quedo regular el capítulo, no llama mucho la atención pero pido su paciencia para que todo su tiempo no sea en balde)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Infinitas Dimensiones**

**(Perdón la tardanza pero perdí el documento junto a la pc, no me refiero a que la olvide en un sitio no soy un tonto, ni para que explico, solo disculpen y recuerden nada de MLP o Halo durante un tiempesito, ademas otro fanfic esta en desarrollo por eso tarde un poquito mas de tiempo)**

**Saga primera vida y primera muerte**

**Capitulo 3**

**_-¿Ya estas de buenas cariño?-dice un poco tímido_**

**_-Bueno, hare lo posible por no salirme de control-dice Twilight_**

**_-Okay, donde estaba…mmmmmmm…ya me acorde-dice John _**

Iba de regreso a casa, la graduación era en un mes, por fin me graduaría y dejaría de estudiar, aunque sea por un largo tiempo, no me quitaba de la cabeza a esa chica que acababa de conocer, pero que cobarde fui por sólo decir que me tenia que ir, en vez de invitarla aun que sea con el pretexto de que se la debo por…mmmm…a no se, no se me ocurre nada, en fin llegue mi casa, al llegar me puse a pensar si ella era para mi…

**_-Relájate, no paso a nada más que noviazgo con ella, así que baja el arma-decía nervioso mientras la un laser rojo de un arma se veía que estaba en la cabeza de John_**

**_-…..-solo se limita a mirarlo con ojos asesinos _**

**_-Tomare eso como un si-dice reanudando la historia (recuerdo, no seas tonto narrador)_**

…lo dudo, jamás tuve novia antes, alguna que otra me mandaba a saludar pero no prestaba mucha intención, me hacia el desinteresado, bueno no me hacia, lo era. Escuche que habría un concierto esta noche así que tome la decisión de ir pues los exámenes finales ya los habíamos hecho y estudiar o algo por el estilo ya no hacíamos, la mitad de mi clase se graduó la otra mitad se quedaría para ir por la licenciatura, pero para mi era suficiente por un tiempo con la profesión, solo los flojos y holgazanes fracasaban pero había gente buena que los ayudaba con lo básico. Demasiado básico como para que dejen de holgazanear. Bueno son las 7:30, si quiero llegar temprano tendría que salir ahora, haber no eh comido pero no tengo mucha hambre, así que tomare estos tacos y me iré.

Al llegar la vi, de nuevo a ella, esa dj, seria cosa del destino… (Mira apuntándole en la cabeza)…lo dudo, además no tengo posibilidades soy muy tímido **T.T, **por eso toda chica que intentaba acercarme, me la ganaban pues tardaba mucho en lograr aun que sea una amistad, deberíamos ser amigos desde pequeños para que con todos estos años tan solo hubiera pasado a algo mas que una amistad.

Lamentablemente antes de llegar se me atoro el pantalón con un alambre y se me rompió dejándolo como si fuera un Short, porque a mí, después de eso deje mi suéter en el suelo para ver que podía hacer yo y un perro se lo llevo, se metió a un agujero de un edificio abandonado y lo perdí. Así que me dirigí aquí, al teatro.

Todos empezábamos a entrar, subí al segundo piso del teatro de la ciudad(si necesitan una ciudad para imaginar, pues solo imagínense la ciudad de New Tokio de Powerpuff Girls Z pero sin las PPGZ y sus familias, sin Ken, Poochi y el Profesor, pero dejemos al alcalde y ms Bellun (espero no equivocarme en como se escriben) y desde luego sin todos los villanos y criminales) mire el folleto, en primer lugar estaba la chelista Octavia en un dúo apoyada por Cristóbal en el piano, vaya, vaya, ojala no me arrepienta.

(Acabado su dúo)

El público lloraba a mares, incluso los que jamás lloraban por películas de tristeza o música de mismo género lo hacían, incluso yo que la ultima vez que llore fue a los 6 años, hace 17 años que no lloraba

-**Fue hermoso**-

-**Fiuuuuuuuu**-

-**Maravilloso**-

Era lo que decía el público al mismo tiempo que lloraban y aplaudían. Yo no estaba de acuerdo en algo, dejaron lo mejor al principio que al final, pero fue hermoso **T.T **

Continuaron los canciones, ninguna mejor que la primera, llego la ultima canción (estuve pensando en cual, así que me decidí por I am Octavia por si gustan) Eran los mismos de la primera, Cristóbal y Octavia…(la canción que les dije)….. el publico no paraba de llorar incluso aplaudir era complicado pues no parabas de llorar, no se como pero estos dos si que tenían un buen fututo en la zona de la música **T.T **

Al salir del teatro, eran las 10:30, el último camión que iba a las afueras de la ciudad donde yo vivía, ya que no me gusta estar mucho en el centro de esta por lo ruidosas que son las noches, temblaba del frio que hacia, otra razón para vivir en las afueras, la ciudad no es un desierto solo por que los gigantes edificios crean sombras que bueno, te cubren del sol la mayor parte del día, siento la mirada de alguien, no logro ver de donde me están viendo(miro un por todos lados hasta que logro ver un auto), que me miran, parece que estas discutiendo, un segundo ¿acaso son…? No puede ser, Elizabeth platica con Octavia ¿Acaso son amigas? Pero como es posible, una Dj con una Chelista, Dios mío creo ahora si a verlo visto todo (no piensa enserio además esto no es nada XD). Un momento se dirigen hacia donde estoy yo.

-**Oye necesitas que te lleven**-dice un joven de unos 23 o 22 años de edad

-**Dudo que vayan a donde voy yo**-dice Juan

-**Vamos a las afueras norte**-dice la Dj

Vaya, vaya pero que coincidencia, es oficial el destino me acerca a ella pero ¿para que?

-**Bueno creo que si van a donde yo voy**-dice Juan con una sonrisa

-**Pues sube, hace mucho frio**-dice la Dj temblando un poco

-**No lo había notado**-dice sarcásticamente Juan con una sonrisa haciendo que ella ponga una cara de disgusto por el comentario

Vaya que si es bonita hasta enojada (suspiro mentalmente) pero mis oportunidades con ella son de uno a un millón.

-**Y como te llamas**-pregunta con tono divertido la Dj

-**Yo me llamo Juan Pablo**-dice con tono nervioso

-**Hola yo me llamas Elizabeth pero me gusta que me digan la Eliza o Eli… un momento ¿tu eras el que me ayudo a levantar mis cosas en la universidad?**-dice pensativa la Dj de nombre Elizabeth

-**Si, soy yo y tú la famosa Dj de la ciudad**-dice Juan como si eso fuera poca cosa

-**Eso si que no lo sabia**-dice sarcásticamente Elizabeth

Miro hacia delante viendo como el par de dos que estaban al frente se limitaban a escuchar la conversación que teníamos acá atrás

-**¿Te llamas Octavia verdad?**-pregunta Juan a la Chelista

-**Si ¿Qué se le ofrece?**-dice con un tono que te deja claro lo profesional que es

-**Me encanto el concierto, jamás había llorado por escuchar música, fue simplemente hermoso**-dijo Juan para mirar a la Dj la cual se veía un poco "celosa"-**que pasa Eli ¿tienes celos?**-dice con un tono burlón

-**Ni un poquito**-dice enojada a lo cual Juan ríe

-**Creí que no eras celosa así no lo habría mencionado**-dice con pequeño toque de burla que no pasa desapercibido por Elizabeth

-**Y tu que ¿tienes mucho para presumir?**-dice confiada Elizabeth

-**No, yo soy una persona sencilla y alegre**-dice Juan con el tono más tranquilo del mundo-Y tu tienes mucho para sentir celos-dice devolviéndole el favor

Jaque Mate, miro como la derroto, miro al de adelante con cara de sorpresa, no se por que la tenia, no le veo lo "sorprendente" a esto, ella me mira con un cara de fastidio pero sus ojos me miran con interés… No puede ser le intereso, eso ya es progreso, Dios mío, si sigo así en tres años seré su novio eso si lo hago bien lo que tengo que hacer (este si que no sabe como tratar a las chicas, no me sorprende que no tenga o haya tenido novia XD)

Veo que estamos cercas de mi hogar…

-**Aquí esta bien, por favor**-dice Juan

-**Si no hay de que y por cierto mi nombre es Carlos**-dice Carlos

-**Un placer Carlos, Octavia y Elizabeth**-dice recalcando cada nombre en especial el final con un ligero toque de burla

-**Un placer y que le vaya bien**-dice Octavia

-**Y que no se te rompa un pie**-dice burlándose Elizabeth mientras sale Juan del Auto para cerrar la puerta

Tarado, como no la invite a salir, soy un tímido imbécil, bueno ya se fueron, madre mía ya son las 11:00 y no tengo leche, genial no hay ningún Oxxo secas de aquí, todo ya esta cerrado, ojala tenga algo en el refrigerador para cenar **T.T** maldita hambre (abre la puerta de su casa y desde luego que la cierra después de pasar) veamos, que tengo por aquí, tendré que tomar una cerveza aunque no me gustan (vamos a quien no le gustan (a mi) nadie pidió tu opinión) pero por que la tengo, no lo recuerdo, así la que iba utilizar para un platillo europeo, a ver que mas tengo un poco de pan, con eso basta(come y se va a dormir para que describir eso, solo diré que sueña con cierta Dj)

**_Otro fuerte golpe se escucha_**

**_-Es suficiente por hoy-dice severamente Twilight_**

**_-Cla-Claro que si cariño-dice John adolorido_**

**Fin del Capitulo**

**(Me quedo Horrible)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Infinitas Dimensiones**

**(Lamento la enorme tardanza pues estuve reescribiendo mi historia y acabo de terminar semestrales y hola benditas vacaciones de invierno, en fin, estoy escribiendo otras 3 historias, una de ellas es totalmente original, ósea totalmente mía, no es un fanfic y espero que al ser mayor de edad publicarla, no me falta mucho. He cambiado la personalidad y forma de escribir bastante, ojala sea de su agrado.)**

**Advertencia: posibles cambios de personalidad y en la historia pues no está terminada y bien puede ser que rescriba ciertas partes. Y esta hecho solo para entretenerme y ver que tan buen escritor soy, esto se verá reflejado en la aceptación de los lectores. **

**Capítulo 5**

_**-Es enserio porque insistes en que te cuente mi historia-dice John fastidiado con una bolsa de hielos sobre su cabeza.**_

_**-Somos esposos, no se supone que debemos saber todo lo uno del otro-dice Twilight**_

_**-Sí, se supone-contesta sarcástico John.**_

_**-…-Twilight se limita a fulminarlo con la mirada y consigue intimidarlo haciendo que trague saliva.**_

_**-Está bien-dice John rendido-¿Dónde me había quedado?... oh ya-**_

Amanecía como cualquier día, los pajaritos cantando, el sol brillante y la maldita alarma torturando mis oídos, joder si no fuera un regalo de mi madre la tiraría a la basura.

Me levanto y camino un poco para despertar, bajo las escaleras donde busco un poco de comida, veamos, hay huevos, jamón, leche, tortillas, perfecto con eso me basta. Tomo todo esto y lo coloco en mi sucia mesa.

Hoy es sábado, día de limpieza, lo limpiares después de comer.

….. (2 horas después)

El comedor se ve reluciente, que gran limpiador soy, desvió mi mirada hacia la cocina para terminar abriendo la boca pues el lavabo está lleno de platos y vasos sucios, un montón de cosas desordenadas, simplemente se ve un desastre, oh rayos.

… (3 horas más)

Listo, veamos qué hora es ¡ya son las 2! ¿Pero cómo? Genial tengo que ir a comprar más alimentos. Pero antes me tengo que cambiar, tengo la ropa demasiado sucia.

…. (Un cambio de ropa después)

Bueno llevo dinero, se lo que necesito, lo mismo que siempre.

-**¡Me voy!**-le digo a quien sabe quién pues no hay nadie más que yo viviendo en esta casa.

Miro al suelo un poco deprimido pero sacudo la cabeza para irme de una vez por todas, tomo un camión que pasa a tan solo dos cuadras de mi casa para dirigirme a la zona centro de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la zona centro me bajo del camión y me dirijo hasta un gran mercado donde venden de todo, hablo enserio de "todo" pues solo falta meterte un poco a un callejón para encontrarte con el mercado negro donde venden desde películas piratas hasta juguetes para adultos. Pero yo solo necesito ir a comprar al mercado, eeeeh blanco, no sé.

….. (Un buen rato de compras después)

Me dirijo hacia la salida del mercado después de comprar muchos ingredientes para cocinarlos luego, pero al pasar por un callejón que dirige hacia el mercado negro, alguien choca con migo.

**(Advertencia: típica escena romántica XD pero es la única no se preocupen el resto no son como esta o bueno no tan típica, pero siempre deben de chocar los protagonistas ¿no?)**

-**Perdón ¿estás bien?**\- pregunto a la chica encapuchada mientras le extiendo una de mis manos.

-**Creí que te había dejado claro que no, no estoy bien idiota**-lo dice con un tono de fastidio y un poco burlón al mismo tiempo.

Esa voz, oh no, la dj, esto es malo anoche hice seguramente el ridículo, pero esto es malo no sé cómo actuar, como le hago para no volverlo a arruinar com… mes pensamientos son detenido al sentir como ella toma mi mano y mi cuerpo dudoso la ayuda a levantarse, trato de mantenerme firme, y no decir una estupidez.

-**Hola, este, lamento lo de anoche pues eh… había tomado un poco**\- es mentira pero ojala se lo crea.

-**Bueno**\- lo dice mirándome seriamente tratando de acabarme lentamente con esa mirada y lo está consiguiendo, con todos mis fuerzas trato de no ceder ni un poco pero estoy a punto de decir que le mentí-**okey**-dice quitando su mirada seria a una mucho más relajada, internamente le agradezco a Dios.

-**Pero dicen que los borrachos no mienten y además esa actitud tuya sin miedo me gusta más que esta**\- lo dice sin mucha importancia mientras se empieza a retirar- te daría las gracias por ayudar me a levantarme de no ser porque tú me tumbaste- lo dice finalmente yéndose.

Yo me quedo ahí parado sin moverme procesando todo lo que me dijo, acaso le gusta esa actitud mía, pero si me deje llevar por la situación además a nadie le gustaba cuando era un adolescente, porque a ella sí, un momento, le gusta ¿acaso le gusto? No eso sería imposible, pero podría ser. Mientras me la paso debatiendo en mi mente un pensamiento me sale de la nada, que hacia dentro del mercado negro. Miro hacia el callejón y me pongo a recordar en cómo estaba cuando salió, solo tenía una capucha y ya. El resto se veía normal. ¿Pero qué hacía en un lugar tan peligroso como ese?

Bueno creo que no es de mi incumbencia.

Tomo mi bolsa y me dirijo de nuevo a la parada del camión para dirigirme a mi casa, pero al subir todos menos un asiento están desocupados y tengo bastantes cosas encima, por lo que dudo aguantar tanta agitación con el viaje de vuelta y además las bolsas están a tope por lo que si las dejo en el suelo su contenido se podría tirar.

Así que me dirijo hacia ese asiento vacío.

-**¿puedo?**-pregunto a la chica que está mirando por la ventana.

Ella voltea, me mira. Creo que va decir que no.

-**¿El chico de ayer?**-un momento acaso es la violinista que iba en la parte delantera del coche-Claro que puedes-me invita a sentarme con una mano.

Me siento dudoso, no sé qué decir, ella quizás no reaccione igual que la dj, pues es totalmente lo contraria así que lo mejor sería disculparme por mi desahogada actitud.

-**Este, perdón por mi actitud en el coche**\- le digo al mismo tiempo que agacho mi cabeza en forma de disculpa y respeto hacia ella.

-**No importa**\- abro los ojos pues lo dice como si nada, sí que no la conozco- **no eres el único que tiene otro tipo de personalidad**\- lo dice sonriente mientras que yo escucho atento pues estoy sorprendido de lo que me dijo, jamás se me había abierto tanto una chica.

Joder, no lo tengo que arruinar pero tampoco creo que sea lo correcto dejarme llevar por esa personalidad oculta que tengo pues solo me trae malos recuerdo de mi adolescencia. Sin embargo cuando la usaba en el carro no se me vino ninguno a la mente.

-**Hablas enserio**\- no sé porque no le puedo creer todavía.

-**Claro, crees que esta es la actitud de una violinista y chelista de primera clase**\- lo dice bastante animado y desahogado.

-**Pues… no, no lo creo**\- le digo.

-**Te escuchas muy diferente, sin duda eres como yo, solo es necesario que te desahogues y ya verás que fácil es todo, además esa actitud tuya venció a Elizabeth, ni yo que estudio tanto puedo hacerlo**\- me dice.

-**Pues no es difícil, solo tienes que pensar rápido y las palabras saldrán solitas de tu boca**\- le digo ganando confianza.

-**Pues espero volver a verte pronto ya que me tengo que bajar aquí ¡la parada por favor!**-le dice al camionero recobrando su compostura de violinista y al hacer esto me guiña un ojo.

Yo me levanto para darle paso y que ella salga. La miro mientras baja hasta que me vuelvo a sentar, este día ha sido bastante interesante, además parece que le intereso a dos chicas, joder gracias dios, muchísimas gracias, sin duda me comprare una cerveza para preparo un platillo que me enseño mi madre. Este día ha sido hermoso.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**(Creo que se nota el cambio en cuanto a mi forma de escribir, lo que pasa en unos meses, la experiencia que he cogido. Espero que les guste, esperen el siguiente capítulo.)**


End file.
